


Adjustments

by Karatewolf27



Series: Adora needs Therapy [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, adora x therapy, no beta we die like angella, no beta we die like shadow weaver, or alternively, slight catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Adora adjusts to Brightmoon
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adora needs Therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this sooner but haven't gotten around to it but now I can write it, especially right after season 5!
> 
> this is gonna be a part of a series of snippets going in detail to Adora's thoughts  
> cause you guys know I love angst lol

Everything was  _ so  _ different. From the cascading falls to the curtains. The soft beds to the murals. So different from the Fright Zone. So different from her home. 

_ Can I even call it that?  _ Adora thinks. 

After all, she left it. 

Left her former home, left her squad, left the only place she’s ever known. 

Left  _ her _ . 

The people at Brightmoon were different too. They were nicer, friendlier. They didn’t know what it felt like to be raised harshly. 

They didn’t have a commanding officer that pitted their cadets against each other. 

They didn’t have public executions, which happened at least once a year. 

They didn’t have the rigorous training schedule. 

They had a great life, filled with happiness, pain-free, besides the Horde attacks. 

They didn’t have to put up with the pressure of having to be  _ perfect  _ all the time. 

Perfect. That simple word. Most people just say it without a second thought. But Adora focuses on that thought. 

That one word is filled with so much  _ hurtpainsuffering _ , fear. 

Fear of not being perfect, not being able to protect the ones she loves, fear of her mistakes being the reason for so many injuries. 

She clenches her fist hard, nails cutting into her palm, blood beginning to run down her hand. The smell of the blood only made it worse. 

That metallic scent, filling her lungs, scorching her nose with the tang. The smell brings her back, letting her mind keep falling into a spiral. It brings her back to when she was  _ not _ perfect. To where she was still learning. 

Every injury inflicted because of her failures, every injury she caused. And now, it was even worse. Ever since she picked up that stupid sword, learning what the Horde was really doing, just made it worse. 

Now knowing her actions had  _ real  _ consequences. 

Knowing that if she messed up once, it won't be an injury, or a scar, or mental trauma. 

It’ll be a life lost. 

Everyone depends on her. 

On  _ She-Ra. _

That name tasted bitter in her mouth every time she spoke it. That name ripped her from solid ground, and sent her tumbling into an abyss of questions. 

Questioning what she knew. 

Questioning her morals.

Questioning if she even deserved this. 

After everything she caused.


End file.
